After the Dance
by delena317
Summary: Damon is the fire beneath her wings. Delena-- CHAPTER 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1

As Elena descended the stairs, she could feel every eye in the room not only on her, but on her escort. The moment they had called Stefan's name, she knew that something was wrong, but when she saw Damon standing there instead… She felt excited; her anticipation of the dance that awaited them was growing. He enfolded her hand in his, keeping his ice blue eyes on her the entire time. She was so preoccupied by the feeling of his fingers against hers that she almost forgot that Stefan was missing. The sunlight shined down on the dance floor, illuminating Damon's perfect face. His eyes seemed to light up when they began to dance. Elena remembered during lessons that you were supposed to 'flirt with your eyes' because there was no touching in the first part of the dance. She was pretty sure that if the council saw the heat that was radiating through Damon's (and her) eyes, they would not be thrilled. When the pace of the song quickened, so did the beating of Elena's heart. Damon had one hand in hers, and the other lightly supporting her upper back. The heat from his hand was amazing, with Stefan she always felt cold, like she could be warmer. But with Damon, it was completely different. She could feel the fire deep in her stomach burning through the rest of her body, and she could feel herself smiling back at Damon. His mouth portrayed the slightest of smiles, but it was all in his eyes. For a while it seemed as though everything else around them had faded away, it was only the two of them, dancing together as one. The music ended and as they parted she felt herself wanting to be back exactly where she was a few moments ago… in Damon's arms.

A little while later, Elena saw Damon watching her from the shadows. She made her way over to him slowly, watching him watch her with an intensity that she vaguely recalled seeing before. Her voice was sarcastic as she opened her mouth to speak. "Did you need something Damon?" He stepped a little closer to her, making her take a step back- right into the wall behind her. "No, but I guess I should tell you that Stefan's gone AWOL" his voice was serious, but she could tell that he didn't really care where his brother was. "Well, he's the one who lied, and left without saying a word," her eyes slowly made their way up from his mouth to his smoldering eyes. She knew that he wasn't compelling her, but she could feel herself wanting to be closer to him, to have him hold her again. "Yes, I suppose he was…" his voice trailed off as his eyes scanned her face, finally resting on her lips. Her sharp intake of breath told the both of them that she had been holding it in as the space between them grew less and less. She could feel him raise his arm up, trailing his fingers across her collarbone, brushing her hair back from her face. He said nothing as he leaned in, and Elena found herself meeting him halfway. She expected this to be a quick peck, a thank you of sorts for being her escort, but things never really go according to plan.

The minute their lips touched it was like fireworks had exploded between them. She found herself reaching her fingers into his thick head of hair, and her lips pushing back against his with the same force. She assumed that her lips would be bruised tomorrow. She had never felt this kind of passion with Stefan, human blood or no human blood, Stefan was nothing in comparison to Damon. While Stefan was gentle and safe, Damon was fiery and dangerous. His arms snaked around her waist, welding her to every line of his body as her pressed her up against the wall. And as their lips fought against each other, time seemed to have stopped entirely. Elena had no more perception of what was going on around her. All she could feel was the passion that Damon was bringing out of her… and how she never wanted it to stop.

_So this is my first fanfic! Hope you liked it… Please review! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Her mind was a flare of energy. She couldn't think of anything, or anyone, else but Damon. She didn't know how long they had been like this, or whether or not anyone had seen them together. Surely the town would be in an uproar if she knew what was happening between her and her boyfriend's brother; though frankly, she didn't care. It was as if Damon had brought out another side of Elena. She had always pictured herself as gentle and caring around Stefan, like a fawn. Around Damon she was something else entirely, like a tigress. She stopped thinking entirely when she felt Damon's tongue trace her lower lip, surprisingly, asking her for entrance. Elena was eager to have him closer, and _oh_ did she grant him entrance. She knew that by doing this she was opening up a whole can of trouble, but she wanted it and there was no stopping her now.

His hands worked his way sluggishly up her waist, and even though there was a layer of indigo fabric between him and her skin, she could feel his fingers leaving a trail of fire behind them. Somewhere in the depths of her mind Elena remembered her own hands, and how all this time they had stayed intertwined in his hair. Though once she remembered that, his hair wasn't enough; she wanted to feel his body beneath the tips of her delicate touch. She slid her hands across his broad shoulders, relishing how wonderful he felt in a suit. When her hands reached the lapels of his jacked, her breath hitched in her throat. She could feel him press closer to her as she ran her fingers down his chest. She was amazed at the sensation of his lips vibrating against hers as he let out a low growl from deep within his chest. Elena couldn't believe it. She thought that he was surely still hung up on Katherine, but tonight she was beginning to realize that maybe that wasn't true. She had made him make that sound. Her. Elena Gilbert. Her heart began to beat faster, and just before she was completely out of air, Damon removed his lips from hers.

For a moment she felt a wave of emotions: anger, astonishment, coldness, loneliness. But when his lips began to travel from her cheek down her jaw line, she inwardly rejoiced. She gripped the back of his neck with two hands, knowing that though she wasn't strong enough to keep him there, she wanted him to stay exactly where he was.

_So there's chapter two… I'll be writing more shortly but please read and review :)_

_And thanks to everyone who already has!_


	3. Chapter 3

His hands bunched her dress between his fingers as he felt her try and hold him closer. His lips blazed a trail down her neck, at the last second letting his razor sharp teeth graze the side of her throat, listening carefully as a small moan escaped Elena's lips. They had been so entranced by each other that they hadn't noticed the dozens of people or so that had passed them. The corridor was so dimly lit that most people just thought they were a couple locked in a passionate embrace, not who they really were. What neither of the two realized was that Bonnie _did_ see them, and though her anger towards Damon soared when she saw him with her best friend, something else registered in her mind. She saw the way, earlier, that they had been looking at each other. She could see the love that Damon had for Elena, and the undeniable connection between the two of them. While she was angry at Elena, she wanted her to be happy, and she could see that it was different for Elena with Damon than it was with Stefan. She could sense Elena's feelings for Damon, she saw the spark that ignited her eyes when she was near him, and she wanted to help her. Bonnie channeled her energy towards Elena, sending Stefan's name into her head. She didn't want to destroy both relationships, but she knew that Elena had to tell Stefan, even if she only explained part of the story.

_Stefan_, the name entered Elena's mind softly at first, then slowly gaining volume. Damon's hands roaming her body mad it almost impossible to focus on anything, but she knew that she had to end their kiss. As much as her body rejected moving away from him, her feet managed to step backwards, her arms pushing against his chest. He released a moan as he moved away from her, losing the contact of her warm skin. The minute she heard him release that sound, her body immediately wanted to jump back to his, but she knew she couldn't.

"Damon," she breathed, finally opening her eyes to look at him. His gaze was wanting, hungry, as he began to move closer. "We can't be doing this right now."

"Well, would you prefer we move it to a different location… perhaps at a later time?" He asked, trying to come off as innocent, and failing miserably. She heard the huskiness of his voice, and began to sluggishly form her next words; she was too absorbed by his voice to do it quickly.

"Ye… NO!" She inwardly scolded herself for almost saying yes to him as she watched his mouth twist into a smirk. "No. Don't you look at me like that, we need to… we need to help Stefan. That Amber girl is gone and he could be hurting her. We'll discuss whatever it is that just happened here later," she said, shifting her eyes across the room, trying to get them to be anywhere but near Damon.

"What we need to do," Damon said, stalking towards her, making her match each of his steps until she was up against the wall again, "Is go back to exactly where we were." His eyes locked onto hers, burning with desire, making her begin to blush under their heat.

"No," she responded, grabbing her coat, "We need to find Stefan. Please Damon." Her voice was pleading, but her eyes were giving away the fact that she truly had no need to leave. With a huff, Damon had straightened his tie and had his coat on before Elena even began to button up hers. She followed him out of the mansion, and into the dark woods to search for Stefan, her boyfriend. Though even when she used the word 'boyfriend' and used it to refer to Stefan, her mind flashed an image of her and Damon just a few moments ago… and it made her question if she was really with the right brother after all.

_So I'm realllllyy sorry it's taken so long for me to write again, but don't worry another new post will be up this weekend at the latest! I just got great inspiration from a thunderstorm rollin through Illinois ;) _

_Please review and lemme know what you think!_


End file.
